Wings of Rosaria
by Tsuki-a-kari-of-light
Summary: The Minato family had been rivals of the Hikari family for generations. Finally, they created life filled works. Only,their works were far worse than the Hikari's. Will Kaia be able break the curse of her family,or will it destroy her first.Satoshi X OC
1. Between Light and Darkness

Okies, so this is my first Dn Angel fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DN Angel or it's characters.

I do own My OC's though. ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 -"Between light and darkness"<p>

The Hallway was quiet as she walked through the building. She looked at each number beside the heavy wooden doors, which lined the hallway. She was searching for a specific room.

'304' she thought, as she stared at the door she was facing. She could hear a voice talking from inside the room. As she reached towards the door, she heard a burst of noise that made her flinch. She hated loud noises; she like the quite. There was more than one person in the room. It sounded like it was filled with people, but that fact was obvious for her. She was at a school after all. She sighed, as she knocked loudly on the wooden door. The classroom got quiet, and she heard a clicking noise. The door slowly opened, and a teacher stood staring at her. The teacher smiled and motioned for the girl to come in. The girl could hear the whispers and the conversations shifting within the room, but she ignored them all. Slowly she scanned the room and waited for the teacher's orders.

"Class, this is our new student." She paused and looked at the girl. "Go on, introduce yourself. The girl tensed as the teacher talked to her like a small child. Her voice was too gentle and kind for her tastes. Every person in the room was staring at her and waiting for her to speak. "My name is Minato, Kaia." She stated, and then went silent. All they needed to know was her name, nothing more. Besides her coldness, she seemed normal to everyone else in the room. She had waist-length black hair with bold red highlights. Her blue eyes were the only unusual part of her, due to the flame like flickers of red that shined in the light. She was average height for a girl her age, but she had an athletic build unlike most of the girl's in the room.

"Is that all you wish to say, Miss Minato?" the teacher asked. Kaia only nodded once. She preferred to not speak anymore than she had to. The teacher looked around for a moment and then spoke once more. "You may sit in the empty desk next to the window." Kaia nodded and walked towards the empty seat. As she walked towards the desk, the students in her class began asking her questions.

"Is that your natural eye color, or are you wearing contacts?"One girl asked, referring to the red flickers against the blue. Kaia glanced at the girl, and ignore her. The girl scoffed at her and turned back around in her seat. She was somewhat surprised by the girl's attitude, and she didn't expect to be ignored. Kaia glanced up at the person behind her. She recognized him as the boy who was staring out the window when she made her introduction. He glanced her way with his aqua blue eyes. As quickly as he glanced, he turned his attention back at the window. She smirked slightly. She had a feeling that the boy would not bother her like the others. As she came to her seat she noted his glasses and his light blue hair. She liked his quietness already. Slowly she sat in her seat. As the girl dazed off into her own thoughts, Daisuke looked over at her, and then back at his school work. He had a strange nagging feeling that there was more to the new girl.

_'Daisuke, watch your back around her.'_ Dark called from inside his mind.

_'Why? She seems normal, like everyone else in the room.'_ Daisuke replied.

_'There's something about her that I don't trust. '_ Dark replied, but then he went silent, leaving Daisuke to his own thoughts.

The teacher continued her lesson as the class quieted down from the excitement. A few moments later she began to write a math problem on the board for someone to work out for the class. She looked around for someone to work it out, and then noticed Kaia's lack of attention to the work. She was busy staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. "Miss Minato, why don't you work out the problem for the class? Seeing as you seem to know what you doing instead of listening to the lesson." The teacher stated. A few people laughed quietly. Kaia glanced at the teacher and at the problem out of the corner of her eye, and then returned her attention to the outside world. "Miss Minato, do not ignore me. I gave you an order. This is not just a class that you can" the teacher was interrupted by the distant girl's clear voice. "43"

People gasped as the girl state the answer so calmly. No one would dare intterupt the teacher either. The teacher was stunned, but soon regained her composure. She looked at the book in her hand, and then back at the girl. She was agrivated with the girl's attitude, but what suprised her more was the girl's quick answer. It was correct.

"Do you need me to work it out for you?" Kaia stated as she stared out at the people walking on the sidewalks. Slight annoyance hung in her voice as she looked away from the window. The class was stunned by the girl's stunt. Satoshi smirked slightly as he heard the girl mutter something under her breath. It was something about being stuck in a class full of idiots. Riku looked at the girl and thought. 'That problem would take me 15 minutes to solve.'

"Your answer is correct." The teacher stated, and then walked back to the front of the room. Kaia rolled her eyes and muttered under her breathe. "Of course it's correct. It's basic algebra and geometry." The girl muttered to herself as she looked out the window once more. It made it easier to ignore her classmates glances. She was fed up with the class already. From behind her Satoshi studied the girl.

_'There's something about that girl.'_ He thought quietly. _'Minato, I've heard that name before.'_ He sighed and then returned his attention to his normal thoughts. He had better things to do than think about the new girl. He had to come up with a plan for Dark's appearance that night. He wouldn't lose him again.

Kaia was busy watching the people walk around the courtyard in front of the school. She would much rather be outside, than be couped up in the classroom she was stuck in._'You know, I could solve that problem for the teacher. It would only take me a few minutes to slaughter the students and show her how to work it with their corpses.'_ A voice spoke from within Kaia's mind. Kaia flinched as the voice invaded her quiet thoughts. She felt a headache coming on thanks to the voice, but that was normal for her.

_'Don't touch them. They have nothing to do with why we are here.'_ Kai stated. She tried hide her pain from everyone else, but she noticed a girl giving her a worried glance.

"Are you alright Minato-chan?" Risa whispered. Kaia looked away from the girl, and whispered. "I'm fine. You should listen to the lesson instead of worrying about me. I don't need your pity." Risa looked slightly hurt and then returned her attention back to the lesson. Risa 's only thought was, 'How rude.' Kaia turned away also, and focused on blocking out the voice inside her head.

_'How very mean of you, Kaia. She was only trying to being nice._'_ The voice laughed and then sighed. 'You know, I'm a little bored with this class thing. I want to have some fun. What do you think Kaia? Would you like to play a little game with me?'_ Suddenly, Kaia began to feel dizzy. She felt like she was burning from the inside.

_'What are you doing?'_ Kia asked as she laid her head down on the cool desk. Her headache was getting worse as her body temperature rose.

_'You know, magic is such a great thing. Don't you agree Kaia-chan?'_ the voice mocked the girl. Kaia counted down the minutes in agony as she waited for the bell to ring. Her body was getting weaker as the class droned on. Soon she heard the bell ring and students rushed out of the room for lunch. She stood up carefully and rushed out the door. Her dizziness was getting worse as she stepped out into the hallway. Before she could go another step she felt her knees buckle and a black haze fell over her vision. As she lost to the darkness she heard someone yell her name ,and then her body fell against something soft, but firm. She knew immediatly it was not the floor. However, before she could do anything to fight, she fell into the darkness.

The Blunette had just walked out the door when he noticed Minato acting strangly. She was walking like she was off balance, and then suddenly she began to fall to the ground. Quickly, he slid in front of the girl and caught her. Almost immediatly he heard someone run over to them. It was Daisuke.

"Sataoshi, what happened?"Daisuke asked. Satoshi looked up at the boy and stated. "I don't know. She passed out. She's running a fever." He could feel the heat radiating off of her body.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse." Satoshi stated. He lifted the girl up and carried her through the hallway. People stared as they passed. Some whispered, while some just passed by without a glance. A group of girl's glared at the girl in Satoshi's arms as he passed by them.

"What is Satoshi-sama doing carrying _**her**_?" One of the girls muttered.

"Nala, isn't that the new girl?" her friend asked as she watched the boy carry the girl farther down the hallway.

"Yea it is. And _**she**_ is _**not**_ going to take _**my**_ Sataoshi-sama!" Nala growled.

Satoshi walked into the small sterile white room with the girl in his arms. The nurse looked up from her desk and almost gasped.

"Oh my! What happened?' the nurse stood up and rushed over to the two." Here lay her down in the bed" She motioned towards a small cot with sterile white sheets and a pillow. Satoshi walked over to the small cot and placed the unconscious girl down.

"She passed out in the hallway. She was acting strange during class. She acted like she was in pain in class." Satoshi stated and the nurse nodded as she grabbed a thermometer."I'll be going now" With that the boy left. She frowned as she gazed at the girl's temperature. '105' She rushed over to a small freezer and grabbed an icepack. She wrapped it in a towel and then placed it under the girl's neck. She grabbed another towel and wet it, then put it on the girl's forehead. The nurse sighed, and then sat down in her desk.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the girl stirred, and then she sat up. She felt like she had been put through a massive dryer. Her head was still sore, but she felt better then she had been. The nurse looked up and smiled. She walked over to the girl and asked. "How are you feeling dear?"<p>

"I feel fine. How did I get here?" Kaia asked. She looked around and noted where she was.

"You passed out in the hallway. I nice young man brought you here. You should lay down. You're body is still weak." the nurse stated, but the girl ignored the woman and stood up.

"I need to go get my things. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine now." With that the girl left the nurse in silence. She walked quietly down the hallway until she found her math teacher's classroom. She heard someone speaking in the room. She walked in, and she saw Daisuke and the teacher talking. No one else was in the room.

"Oh Miss Minato. One of the students brought your things here. Are you feeling better?" the teacher asked.

" I'm fine."

"Kaia-chan. I'm glad you're okay." Daisuke smiled. Kaia just rolled her eyes and grabbed her belongings then left. The girl quietly walked off towards the stairwell. She climbed the stairs until she had reached the roof. Silently, she placed her belongings beside the railing, and she climbed up and sat down. She closed her eyes , and relaxed as the breeze ran through her hair. She loved the open air. It wasnt stale like the classroom's air.

_'You know Kaia, there are better ways to kill yourself.'_ The voice stated.

_'Shut-up Irikiah.'_ Kaia thought.

"You're going to fall off, if you're not careful." A different voice stated from behind her. Kaia jolted around and noticed a familiar bluenett sitting against the wall of the stairwell. The girl glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She was so intent on escaping the inside of the school, she hadn't noticed him. He had his laptop out and was typing something.

"I could ask the same thing of you." The boy stated. Kaia growled again and then turned around, so that her back was facing the boy.

_'There's something about that guy that bugs me.'_ Irikah stated.

_'Everything about everyone bugs you Irikah.'_ Kaia thought angrily.

As the girl turned back around, Satoshi noticed a familiar necklace around the girl's neck. It had a pair of wings, which cradled a rose in bloom. In the center of the rose was a tear shaped hole, where a crystal was supposed to be. He ignored it for the moment and returned his thoughts back to his laptop.

_'She wears a Hikari necklace'_ Krad stated from within Satoshi.

_'Since when do you care about anything other than Dark?'_ Sataoshi replied. He knew the necklace very well, and it had special properties like all of the othehr Hikari masterpieces. What he didn't know is how the girl came to own the necklace.

Suddenly the lunch bell rang. Quickly the girl jumped onto the rooftop once more and then she grabbed her belongings. Without a word to the boy, she opened the door and slid down the stair railing ,until she was at the bottom. Satoshi watched the girl quietly as she ran around the corner below the stairs.

"Why does she have the 'Wings of Rosaria'? Is she a thief like Dark? Or maybe?" He whispered to himself.

Kaia walked into the art classroom and an older male teacher smiled. "Welcome. You may sit at which ever easel you choose." Kaia nodded and then walked over to an easel ,that was situated at the back corner, next to a window. A few minutes later the rest of the students began to come in. She watched as Daisuke and Satoshi walked into the room. She rolled her eyes. She had hoped she wouldnt have eiter of them in her class again. That hope was quickly erased.

"Alright class, Today is a free day. You may do as you wish." the teacher stated and then sat in his chair behind the front desk.

"Oh, Kaia. You're in art class too!" Daisuke stated as he sat in the seat across from her, but in front of Satoshi.

"Yea ,now go bother someone else." Kaia stated. Daisuke flinched slightly at the girl's harsh words, and returned his attention to the easel in front of him. The girl silently ignored the students and focused on the white canvas before her.

"I wonder why she's so.." Daisuke muttered quietly.

_'Feisty, mean, obnoxious'_ Dark interrupted the thought.

_'Dark that's not what I meant!'_ Daisuke replied.

_'What I was only telling the truth.'_ The phantom thief stated.

Kaia didn't notice any of her classmate's stares and glances as she worked on her was too absorbed in her own thoughts. She smiled slightly as she layered a skin colored paint onto the white surface. The body of the girl seemed to be flying across the white emptiness. She added more details to the face and the girl's clothing. The girl's outfit was layered with white, gold, and sliver paint. She looked like a true angel. Her wings spread wide across the canvas. They looked like soft white clouds with tips of red. In the background she painted another. It was a girl with dark black hair and bright red eyes. She had wings of opposing elements. She had a wing of white color and a wing of black color. She acted as a shadow to the elegant angel in gold. She laid her brush down and stared at her finished piece. Painting was a gift that ran in her family. It was one of the very few things she could truly enjoy. Her teacher walked by and gasped.

"Kaia, this is amazing. You should be in the advanced course. Not here." The teacher stated.

"No thanks. I'd like to stay where I am." Kaia replied. The teacher nodded and then walked back to the front of the classroom. Kaia sighed out of boredom and then pulled her laptop out of her bag. She started the machine up and then looked around. She didn't need any stray eyes looking at her work. She clicked the small fox-like icon on her screen and began to search for the newest target on the list. She frowned as she found nothing to help her. She looked around and made sure no one was watching her from the side. Being in the back had its perks. The person next to her was Satoshi, and he seemed to be absorbed in a book at the moment. She smirkedslightly as she went onto the police headquarters website. With a few clicks and a mess of typing she managed to hack their system. She read the newest file on a certain local thief. Only one title caught her eyes. 'The Keeper of Dreams'. She saved the picture of the artwork and then she closed her search. Quickly she opened word document and began to type. She didn't need anyone getting curious and finding out what she was really doing. So, a word document open would explain the typing. She needed to finish her essay in English anyways, even though she had another 2 weeks to work on it. Soon, she felt someone watching her, and she glanced over her shoulder. It was Satoshi. She gave him a glare, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"What do you want?" Kaia growled.

"You really shouldn't hack websites." he whispered so only she could hear his voice. "If you got caught you could be arrested." He had caught her, and she knew that he was closd to knowing what she was doing.

"What is it to you?" Kaia stated. Satoshi's eyes flickered over to her painting, and then back to her eyes.

"If you want to know, then go to the rooftop after school." Satoshi stated. He wanted answers, and his new classmate seemed to know far too much of his world. If she knew of the Halfling angel she would know of Krad and Dark also. He didn't believe in coincidences either.

_'I told you, I don't like that boy'_ Irikah stated.

_'I don't care what you think. He knows something and I'm going to find out what it is.'_ Kaia stated, and then the bell rang. She stood up and gathered her belongings. The painting would be left there to dry over night. She glided past the other students until she had left the busy classroom and entered an even busier hallway. She dodged various people and then found the door she was looking for. The stairwell was familiar. He had been there only a few hours earlier. She relaxed as she opened the door at the top of the stairs. Fresh air flooded in around her as she stepped onto the rooftop. She didn't care to go to her final class. P.E was to boring for her. She was perfectly fit, and she didn't want to be bothered anymore than she already had been. She climbed up onto the roof of the stairwell, and then she relaxed. In a little more than an hour she would have a few more answers.

It wasn't long until Satoshi came to join her. He didn't even have to look to know where she was. The girl smirked and jumped down behind the boy. He turned to face her.

"What do you want?" Kaia asked.

"Answers." Satoshi stated.

"Great, were on the same page now." Kaia smirked.

"How do you know about the Halfling angel?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"The dark angel in your painting is who I am refereeing too. I am familiar with the true piece."

"So you're familiar with that family. Just as I thought, I knew there was something different about you. You know too much for a normal high school student." She paused. "If you know what was good for you, you would ignore my earlier actions."

"No, you are the one who needs to watch what you're messing with. Those artworks are not something to be underestimated." Satoshi's eyes were cold as he spoke to the girl. She only smirked. She knew who he was, and if she wa incorrect in her assumption, she knew he knew of the Hikari family. However, to him it was no coincidence that she knew of the third angel. If she was the tamer, then she would be a threat to everyone. Not just Niwa or himself. He would have to watch her closely. Kaia glared at the boy, and then turned and walked back down the stairs.

'Who are you Sataoshi Hiwatari, or maybe you're one of them after all.' She thought to herself as she walked through the crowded hallway.

* * *

><p>The bright moonlight lite up the silhouetted figure as they stood concealed in a quiet area of the museum. They watched carefully as a single guard walked into the room. The figure smiled as the guard took his disguise off. He was the phantom thief.<p>

"I know you're there. No use hiding yourself, Irikah."Dark stated as he looked at the girl. Her cruel red eyes gleamed brightly in the moonlight, like a cat on the hunt. "So you're my competition tonight." He finished.

"I wouldn't say that, seeing as you're not much of any competition. I'm here for Krad." Irikah stated as she caressed one of her feathers. She enjoyed messing with Dark, and acting innocent and bored was one thing she did best.

"You're so picky, Irikah. Besides dear sister, Krad hasn't shown himself in a while. Maybe he's been waiting for you to finally show yourself. You know him, he can't destroy just one of us, but then again you're the same as him. Sadistic and cruel." The last part almost came out as a hiss as Dark watched the winged girl. Irikah growled ,and then ran at him. She punched the thief into a nearby window. A cruel grin spread wide across the girl's face.

"Shut up and die!"Irikah yelled as the glass fell to the ground like rain. it was music to her ears. Dark laughed as he flew back into the window.

"You're still as short tempered as ever." Dark laughed.

_'Dark, who is she?'_ Daisuke asked.

_'I'll tell you later, but let's just say she's as bad as Krad.'_ Dark replied, and then focused his attention back to the female. Dark smirked as he sent feathers flying at the girl. She flinched slightly as a few grazed her arms and legs while she ran at the thief. She flew into the air and sent her own feathers at Dark. She laughed as a few hit him. She flew down at him and pinned him against the cold marble floor.

"I'm sorry Irikah, but I'm not interested in you that way." Dark laughed, he knew which buttons to push. Irikah punched him in the face.

"Who is Krad's tamer?" Irkiah growled.

"You'll meet him soon enough." Dark stated as he flung the girl off of him. She glared at him as she stood back up. "Speaking of tamers, do you still torture you're tamers like you did Miss Minato Rosa?"

_'Minato? That's Kaia's last name!"_Daisuke stated.

_'Yes Daisuke. Kaia is Irikah's tamer.'_ Dark stated.

"What does it matter to you?"Irikah was tired of Irikah's games. "Kaia stop, my time is not up yet."

_'I don't care, you're giving me my body back now!'_ Kaia stated.

"Until later, Dark." Irikah stated as Kaia took control. The girl dropped to her kness and tried to catch her breath. Her blue eyes watched Dark carefully.

"You're definantly her daughter. How is Rosa now?" Dark asked. Kaia glared at the person before her. She stood up and replied.

"She's dead." Suddenly, they both heard footsteps. Kaia's eyes widened as she realized she could be caught. Unlike Irikah, she didn't have wings. She mentaly swore. Dark quickly shielded the girl from the sight of the commander. Kaia was suprised by his actions, and just listened to what was happening.

"Dark! You won't get away this time!" the commander yelled. Kaia's eyes widened as she caught a small glimpse of him. She knew exactly who he was.

_'Satoshi?'_ She thought.

"I'm sorry, commander, but I must take my leave now. After all, I got what I came for.' Dark smiled as the commander ran after him. Dark spun around quickly ,picked Kaia up, and then flew out the broken window. Kaia had another idea though, and it didn't involve being carried away by her enemy. Swiftly she stole the artwork and hide it in her jacket, before he coudl react.

"Put me down!" she screamed as she punched him in the nose. He yelled out in pain. Instinctivly his hands went to his nose, but he accidentally dropped the girl. She fell into the street, but landed on her feet. No sooner then she landed, she heard a car horn. She froze, and then closed her eyes. She didn't have time to dodge the oncoming car. Suddenly,she felt someone push her out of the way. Her body hit the hard ground, as did her head. Instantly she blacked out. The person looked at the unconscious girl and sighed.

"Such a pain." They muttered as they lifted her off of the ground and placed her on a nearby bench. A few minutes later, the girl stirred, and began to open her eyes. Her blue eyes flickered with red as she muttered.

"What happened?"

"Good you're awake." A voice stated. The girl looked over to the figure, and her eyes widened. The voice was Satoshi's. "You almost got hit by a car."

"Yea I noticed that, but where is Dark. I have a fight to pick with him after he dropped me!" she growled. Instantly, pain shot through her head, and she doubled over.

"Dark escaped.' He paused and then sighed out of annoyance. The girl just had to get in his way, and allow Dark to escape once more. "Lift your head up. I need to check you for a concussion." The girl looked up with a glare, but allowed the boy to examine her eyes. Instantly, she noticed his lack of glasses, but she said nothing. He must have lost them when he pushed her out of the way.

"You don't seem to have a concussion."Satoshi stated. "Though, you shouldn't have been here in the first place. I don't need any more of Dark's fan girls getting in my way."

"Oh, trust me I am not his fan girl!" she growled.

"Then why were you here? No one was allowed in that museum, but my guards and myself." Satoshi questioned the girl.

"Hey, just because you saved my life, doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." Kaia yelled at the boy She was about to walk off, but the boy grabbed her wrist. "What the crap! Let me go, or I swear I will hurt you."

"Who are you really, Kaia Minato? You have the 'Wings of Rosaria', and you know of the Hikari artworks. Tell me who you are." Satoshi stated. His eyes were cold and icey, while Kaia's flickered with more red as her anger increased. Suddenly her eyes went fully red, and Irikah had her body once more. She didn't need her wings against the pest before her.

"You're him arn't you? You're the last of the Hikari family." Irikah smirked. Satoshi glared at the girl, but she just smiled. "So I have finally found Krad's tamer at last."

"Irikah" Satoshi stated. Suddenly the woman smirked and then took hold of the boy's wrist. She laughed as she flung him into the wooden bench, so hard it broke into pieces. Satoshi looked up at her with anger flaring up in his eyes. "I'll deal with you when my tamer is in a better mood. It was nice seeing you again, Krad." Irikah closed her eyes, and relinquished her control over the girl. Soon Kaia's blue eyes shined in the light. The boy slowly stood up. He had several broken ribs, but they would heal within a few days.

"I would recommend staying away from me Satoshi. She's after Krad, and that puts your life in danger also." Kaia stated. The boy clenched his teeth together as the girl walked off into the night.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. ^_^ there's more to come! Please Comment i would love to have feedback from my readers.<p>

ja ne!


	2. Silence of the Snow

Okay! So here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Wings of Rosaria- chapter 2- "Silence of the Snow"<p>

A few months had passed since Kaia had started school at her new school. Things with Dark had been quiet, which was relaxing for Kaia. Irikah only wanted to come out when there was a chance of seeing Krad or Dark. She had been enjoying the beginning of her winter until her homeroom class had won a competition. They would be leaving today for the snowy mountains of a ski resort. She loved the snow and the cold, but she did not like the idea of being stuck with her classmates. Now she stood with her classmates in front of the large travel bus. Almost everyone was chatting and hudled together in small groups while they waited for their name to be called. Kaia sat on her large suitcase quietly, away from the large groups of people. She watched as small white snow crystals fell from they cool grey sky.

"Minato Kaia, you will be in seat 12." The teacher stated. The girl nodded and then stood up. She walked towards the bus. The driver took her suitcase and stored it with the other student's belongings, in a compartment bellow the bus. She kept a small bag that held a book, her i-pod, a thermos that had her lunch, and some small snacks. It would be a long ride to the resort. She walked up the steps on the bus and towards her seat. She rolled her eyes. The ride would be even longer than she thought. The seats were in groups of three on each side of the bus, and she had ended up between Satoshi and Risa Harada. Quietly she sat down in her seat. She glanced over a Satoshi. He was sleeping quietly; he had fallen asleep with his arms crisscrossed into his jacket. Kaia couldn't help but notice the dark circles underneath his eyes, which stood out against his pale skin. Risa stood up to allow the girl axcess to her seat. She looked over at the girl, and then over to the sleeping boy. She took her seat once Kaia had sat in her own. The noise of the bus was gradully getting louder as people found their seats, and the excitement of finally leaving set in.

"I don't see how he can sleep here. It's so loud." Risa stated as she pull out some large headphones. Kaia rolled her eyes as she took out her own headphones and her book. She was happy that the money she had saved to get her headphones had been well owrth the price tag. They blocked her classmates out, and she was able to listen to her music without background noise. Soon she fell into the world of her book. They wouldn't arrive at the next rest stop for four or five hours, so she tried to relax. The hours seemed to flow away with each turn of the page. When they had arrived at the rest stop, she quietly slipped her belongings into her bag and disembarked the bus. They would be there for an hour, so they could eat and stretch their legs. Everyone flooded the seats under the canopy and then began to eat their lunch. Kaia silently went to a coffee machine and bought a hot coco. She looked over at the crowded picnic area and sighed. She didn't want to be around a bunch of people, so she went back onto the bus. She smiled. It was empty for the most part. Satoshi was still sleeping against the window. Unless he woke up, she wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed. She smiled as she pulled out her thermos. She began to eat her hot soup as she relaxed. A few minutes later she heard Satoshi stir. She looked over at him. He was sitting up, but he was only starring at the seat in front of him.

'Weird.' Kaia thought. A few minutes later Satoshi was fully awake. "We're at the rest stop, in case you wanted to know." Kaia stated.

"Hn, Thanks." With that the boy got up and then walked off of the bus. Thirty minutes passed, and the rest of the students climbed up into the bus. They were ready for the next stop on the trip. It would be another four hours before they reached the place where they were to eat dinner, and then from there it would be 3 hours until they reached the resort. This time it was Risa's turn to fall asleep. Kaia closed her eyes and listened to her music. Soon she fell asleep. It wasn't very often that nightmares didn't haunt her sleep. A few hours later she was woken up by people moving around and laughing.

"Look at Kaia and Satoshi." One person laughed.

"Yea, who knew!" another added.

Soon the chatter woke Kaia up completely. She felt something on her shoulder, and there were people giggling at the two. She looked over at what was against her, and she flew her arms up and stood up quickly. The group laughed at the girl's reaction, but quickly rushed off the bus. No one wanted to deal with her anger. Satoshi was flung awake by the girl's sudden movement. He had landed on the arm rest. The boy shot up and glared at the girl and the other students. His lip had been busted when he hit the arm rest. The rest of the students quickly went off of the bus, away from the two. He glared at the girl.

"You're bleeding" Kaia stated. For once she didn't know what to say. She didn't mean for him to get injured, but she didn't need her classmates asuming things.

_'Finally something interesting.'_ Irikah laughed.

_'Shut up Irikah'_ Kaia shot back. She didn't want to deal with Irikah now.

"Move ,Kaia." Satoshi stated. The girl was blocking his way into the isle.

"Look, before you lose you cool, it was an accident. I didn't mean to bust your lip, but I freaked out 'cause you were sleeping on my shoulder, and we both know what idiots the other students can be. I didn't want them to assume there was anything between us." Kaia stated. The boy just stared at her with sleepless eyes for a moment before he brushed passed her.

"Stupid jerk" Kaia muttered.

The rest of the trip went without further incidents. Satoshi had retreated into his laptop, and Kaia had begun to play with her I-pod touch's games. Everyone else had fallen asleep as the night had fallen. They were only a few hours from the resort, so before they left the buffet the teacher had given them their room assignments. Kaia had been placed with the Harada twins. She wasn't happy at all with the arrangement, but she decided to not let it ruin her trip. An hour away from the resort Kaia had finally gotten tired of the silence.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Kaia stated. She wasn't used to apologizing, so she doubted that she sounded truly sorry. It would be the least she could do for the boy after he had saved her from being hit by a car.

"It's fine. Now is you would please leave me alone? I have work to do." Satoshi stated. His lip was still slightly swollen.

"You couldn't do that earlier? I mean you slept the whole way up here." Kaia stated.

I can't exactly do police work with the rest of my classmates awake. Not everyone knows that I am the commander, and I would rather them not find that out. I don't need people asking me for favors." Satoshi stated.

"Oh well sorry to bother you, Commander Hiwatari." Kaia muttered. She smirked in amusement. Satoshi shot the girl a glare, but the girl was busy playing angry birds. An hour passed , and they finally reached the resort. The teacher went over the intercom and woke the rest of the students up. Everyone seemed excited about the week-long trip at the resort. Even Kaia was looking forward to the trip. There was just something about racing down snowy mountain sides that excited her. She quickly grabbed her bag and her suitcase, and thhen she walked into the resort's hotel. The teacher had given out the keys earlier, so the girl was more than happy to leave the rest of the group to go find her room. Her room was on the fourth floor. She had quickly reached the room, and opened the door. Each suite had two beds, a small kitchenette, and a bathroom with a large whirlpool bathtub and a shower. She chose the bed beside the balcony. She wanted to be the closest to the overlook. She had already unpacked her belongings and was lying on the bed when the Harada twins came in.

"Oh, Kaia-san, you're already here." Risa stated.

"yea." Kaia stated

_' They look like fun to play with._' Irikah stated.

_'Shut up, and leave them alone. There will be no reason for you to come out here. There are no Hikari artworks around here, so Dark and Krad will not come out.'_ Kaia stated.

_'Awww, you're no fun Kaia-chan.'_ Irikah teased.

"Before I forget Kaia, you're in our group tomorrow. The teacher assigned us groups to stay in when we go off on the slopes and courses. Daisuke-kun and Satoshi-san will also be with us." Riku stated as she unpacked her belongings.

"Fine, but just to warn you. I'm not going on any bunny slopes."Kaia stated as she rolled over to face away from the two girls.

"Oh, so you know how to ski also. Our dad and mom bring us here every year." Risa stated. The girl waited for a reply, but only got a light snore out of the now sleeping girl.

"She's so wierd." Risa stated.

"Maybe she just doesn't like people." Riku stated as she flopped down her sister's and her bed.

The next morning Kaia got up before the twins did. She wanted to go check out the ski shop on the first floor before she hit the slopes. She walked into the ski shop and looked around until she found the board she liked the most. It had a graffiti style wings on the bottom in blue ,black ,and silver . The top was a dark blue. She picked up the board and took it to the register.

"You picked out a good board. It'll be 15,900 yen please." The man stated. The girl nodded and then handed the man his money. She smiled as she took the board and headed back up to her room. The twins were awake and getting ready when she came in.

"Where were you?" Riku asked. Kaia only motioned towards her new board as she laid it down on her bed. She pulled out her ski clothes as the two girl admired her board.

"Nice board, Kaia. Mine has Butterfly wings on it. And Risa uses Skies." Riku stated.

"Thanks." Kaia stated.

_'Oh, so all of the sudden you're being nice. That's new. You're getting too used to these people. I don't like it.'_ Irikah stated.

_'Shut up Irikah and go to sleep. If you're good, I may let you go fly tonight or something. 'Kaia_ stated. She pulled her ski clothes over her current clothes. They were dark blue and silver.

A few minutes later the girl's were all ready to head to the first floor, where they would meet Satoshi and Daisuke. The twins walked ahead of Kaia. Risa was dressed in pink, while her sister was dressed in light blue. When they reached the lobby, Riku ran to Daisuke and hugged him. Risa just smiled and went over to talk to Daisuke. Daisuke wore dark red and black ski clothes. Kaia looked around and saw Satoshi sitting on the edge of a giant fountain in the center of the lobby. His ski clothes were black and gold. Kaia stood a little ways from all of them and just watched. Within thirty minutes they were all headed up the ski lift to one of the medium sized slopes. Kaia had decided she was going to go up to the harder part of the slop, so the group stuck her with Satoshi and Risa. Daisuke was only used to the medium slop ,so Riku stayed with him to help him out. So once again the bus group was together again.

"I would have been fine going alone." Kaia muttered, but she had already lost that argument. Silently Kaia watched as the scenery flowed past them. She even saw a small cave opening at one point, she guessed it was used as a ramp due to its elevation compared to the rest of the area. Soon they reached the top. However, posted at the top was a sign.

'Danger! Do not ski, due to heavy snows, the area has been classified as an avalanche zone.'

Kaia just ignored the sign and proceeded to the edge of the slope. Risa stood at the sign, and watched as the girl got closer to the edge.

"Kaia, we're not supposed to go down the slope. Come one. Let's just go find Riku and Daisuke."

"I don't care. Nothing is going to happen. Go leave if you want to." Kaia stated as she began to hook her feet onto her board.

"Kaia, you should listen to Risa. You're not supposed to go down the slope when it's been classified as an avalanche zone." Satoshi stated as he went towards the girl. She had her board on, and she was ready to push off.

"Kaia, stop!" Risa pleaded, but the girl ignored had endured the bus ride over to the resort, and she wasn't going to miss out boarding the harder slopes. She pushed off.

"Risa, get back on the ski lift and go down the mountain. If anything happens tell them where we are!" Satoshi yelled as he went after Kaia. The girl had gotten a good head start on the boy, but he was catching up. The girl went over the first jump and hit a loose spot in the snow, and then Satoshi followed after her. Once more the snow was loosened further. Satoshi was only a few yards from the girl when he heard the noise. The loose spot had slipped and was bringing more snow down with it. Kaia had caused an avalanche. The girl looked behind her and noticed the wall of snow growing larger and faster. She swore under her breath, and then she saw Satoshi coming down after her.

'Idiot, why did you follow me?' she thought as she tried to gain more speed. Then she saw it the top of the cave she had seen earlier. Satoshi had made it to her side, and the Avalanche was closing in on them even faster. Satoshi had seen the cave coming up also, and he knew it was their only chance. He sped up beside the girl and they zoomed in front of the cave, but Kaia was still speeding too fast. Quickly Satoshi jumped for the girl and pushed her into the cave. He felt his body hit the rocky surface, and then everything went black as the sound of the snow rushed by.

By the time Risa had reached the bottom, everyone was talking about what had just happened. People had seen the snow rushing down the mountain, luckily no one else had been at the top slope when it had happened, but Risa knew the truth. Her two classmates had been at the top, and they could be dead. Tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks.

"Risa!" She heard her sister's voice. The girl turned to face her sister and Daisuke.

"Risa, where is Satoshi and Kaia?" Daisuke asked.

Riku was at the girl's side as she stared at them in disbelief. Risa was crying furiously as the two tried to comfort her. Daisuke gave Riku a quick look, and then he ran down the hill to the resort where the teacher was inside. She was talking to the park officials.

"Mrs. Kita!" Daisuke cried out as he ran to the woman.

"Daisuke, what is it? This better be important, I don't need any nonsense after what just happened."

"No, Mrs. Kita, it's Satoshi and Kaia, they're up on the mountain. Risa, she knows what happened. They're still up there Mrs. Kita. You have to do something!" Daisuke stated. The woman's face went white, and soon the officers were off to the emergency office where they began to put together a search team.

* * *

><p>Kaia had woken up to the sound of dripping. She sat up and looked around. All she saw was black darkness. At that moment she knew she wasn't dead. They had made it into the cave, but where was Satoshi?<p>

"Satoshi?" nothing answered. She was getting frantic now. She fiddled around in her pockets until she found a small flashlight. She liked to keep it on her, in case that she wanted to sneak out for a walk around the area at the resort. She quickly turned it on and looked around. Close to the mouth of the cave was a motionless body. Quickly, she stood up and ran towards the boy. She didn't even care about the sharp pain that was lacing around her ankle. She turned the boy onto his back and checked for a pulse. She sighed; he was alive.

_'Awww, the boy isn't dead. How sad, he actually lived after all that'_ Irikah laughed

"Shut up, Irikah! I don't need to deal with you right now!" she stated allowed. She sighed, but then she felt a warm liquid on the boy's head. She looked closely at it;It was blood. That at least explained why he was still unconscious, but now she needed to know if he had a concussion.

"Satoshi" she stated as she shook the boy gently. Nothing. She shook him harder this time, and she called out his name even louder. This time he stirred. Soon she could see his blue eyes staring up at her. They were unfocussed, and dilated. He had a concussion.

"Kaia." He spoke softly. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his head, and he flinched. Kaia helped the boy sit up, and he looked around slowly. Very slowly, for any swift movement would earn him another sharp pain through his aching skull. The girl stood up and walked to the other side of the cave. She left the light with him.

"Are your clothes wet?" Kaia asked as she took her top-coat off. The rest of her clothing under her outer layer were dry, thankfully. The boy didn't reply, but she heard rustling of clothing as she stood up. She walked farther into the cave, to see if she found anything usefull. She took slow cautious steps, and she felt her way with her hands and feet. Suddenly she tripped, and landed hard on the cold ground. She looked behind her. Satoshi ad flashed the light her way.

"Are you alright?" he asked monotonously. She growled as she stared into the bright light.

"Fine" she replied bitterly. She did not like the situation, but thankfully the thing she had tripped over was a small pile of sticks. Some campers must have left them when they had taken their leave from the cave. She stood up and brushed herself off. Swiftly, she gathered up the sticks and carried them over to where Satoshi was.

"You wouldn't happen to have a lighter, would you?" Kaia asked as she dumped the sticks on the ground. Satoshi nodded and fiddled with a small bag that he had tucked into an inside pocket. He drew out a lighter and an emergency locater. She gave him a look and then brushed the confusion away. He was the police commander, he was always prepared. At least that's what she figured. He handed her the lighter and he fiddled with his locator. She almost laughed aloud when he noticed the screen had been broken in the fall, exposing it to the water from his wet coat. Kaia figured it would not be easy to be located, knowing her luck. She did let out a sigh of relief when she managed to get a small fire going. It wouldn't last them the night, but it would dry their heavy coats and outer pants off faster.

_'Well isn't this amusing? You two will be popsicles by morning.'_ Irikah laughed. _'Anyways wake me when you're rescued, or when you're about to die'_ With that said, the angel went to the farthest reaches of the girl's mind. Kaia was thankful for that, but it did not help her situation.

"How long do you think it will take them to find us?" Kaia asked.

"It depends, if they have dogs, then it may be tomorrow or the next day when they find us. Without dogs, they may find us next spring, when the winter snows melt off." Satoshi stated. Slight sarcasm hung in his voice. She could tell he was in a bad mood, as usual. A few hours passed in silence as the two stared at the red flames. Kaia looked up and then noticed the boy nodding off.

"Satoshi, you can't sleep." She stated loud enough to snap him out of the near sleep state. He muttered something softly, but Kaia ignored the boy. She shivered slightly, and then she went to check on the coats. They were still wet, not drenched like before, but still wet. She coughed slightly into her hands. If only they could go farther into the cave, it would be warmer there, but if the rescuer's dogs could not smell them or hear them they would never be found. So, they had to stay close to the cold snow fall. She knew it would be warmer if she sat close to Satoshi, but both of them would rather freeze than do such a thing.

"Well at least it can't get any worse than freezing in a cave." Kaia muttered sarcastically. She looked over at Satoshi, whose face was clenched in pain. His whole body was rigid.

"Satoshi?" she called out. A small cry escaped his lips as he fell onto his side. His back arched in a painful angle. Kaia stared quietly. He was Krad's tamer, and at the moment the two were fighting for control. Krad had gotten bored, which was bad for the girl, who sat across the fire from the boy. The last thing Satoshi wanted to explain was why Kaia's dead body looked like she was murdered.

"Kaia" he cried out painfully. "Do you have the keeper of dreams with you?" His voice was strained as he tried to get his request out. He cried out louder this time. Kaia quickly fiddled with her clothes and then remember the chain she had put the art pendent on. It was a large bright green crystal with metal wrapping around in in swirls and then a fairy that was curled up around the crystal.

"Yes."

"Use it. It will stop.." He screamed again. "It'll stop Krad."

"You can't go to sleep. You might." She was interrupted by his cry of frustration.

"If Krad kills you, then I'm dead anyways!" he was on his last leg as he cried out again. Kaia listened to the boy and then looked down at the necklace. Softly she kissed the crystal lightly and shined brightly. Suddenly the fairy sprung to life as a light green mist emitted from the crystal. Instantly, the girl felt sleepy. She looked over at Satoshi , and she watched as the boy's body began to relax. He mouthed something, but the girl was too tired to figure out his words. She fell to her side and watched the fire mesmerizingly. Soon her eyelids fell heavy on her eyes, and she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked chapter 2.<p>

ja-ne


End file.
